How to Save a Life
by scoob2222
Summary: Written for multi harlequin. CBased on a book called Accidentally Yours. -Single mom seeks billionaire's pocketbook to fund dying son's research cure. Cynical billionaire seeks working mom with a heart of gold for PR campaign. Love not necessary.


Lindsay sunk down into the hospital chair and reminded herself that she needed to stay strong. Michael needed her and she could not collapse into tears like she wanted to right now.

No matter what the doctors had told her.

Even if they'd told her that her son would die. That his only chance was an experimental drug that would cost more money than she would ever have.

She didn't own a house, or a car, she had no collateral for a loan. Stella, Mac, and the others would help, of course, but the doctors were talking 5 million dollars.

And she just didn't have it.

But her baby boy needed it, so she was going to damn well find a way to get it. No matter what she had to do.

&&&&&&

"God damn it, Gary!"

"Don't overreact, Daniel, it was merely an oversight."

"An oversight!" Daniel Messer screamed as he tossed his ever present writing pad on his desk, "You tore down a children's community center, Gary. No, wait, I did."

"We'll handle it. The press will be bad, but…"

"Bad," Dan said, shoving the daily paper at him, "They're calling me the New York Menace in here. I displaced more than a thousand kids from their normal hang outs. They're going to be on the street, now, hanging out in gangs just like…" Dan trailed off, "What are we going to do about this?"

"I'll take care of it. We'll figure out a way to spin the press our way, blame the person who sold us the land, or…."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I mean about those kids."

Gary fought the urge to roll his eyes. Messer might be a corporate powerhouse with athletic goods, but sometimes his business sense was horrible. Who the hell cared about those fucking kids unless they were buying Messer prodcusts?

"Listen, Daniel, there's nothing we can do about it now," Gary said, knowing well how to play his boss, "not for those kids, but I'm sure we can do something else, blanace out the karma, help the community."

Danny sighed, but nodded. There wasn't much else to do. He waved his hand, "Fine, just take care of it. Let me know when you find something. Oh, and from now on I want research done on every piece of property we are buying. Nothing like this can happen again."

"Whatever you want. I'll take care of it," Gary said, knowing when to leave Danny alone.

From now on, he'd hide these things much better.

&&&&&&

It was Mac's idea for her to speak on the six o'clock news. When she decided to become a CSI, she was still in college and unmarried. Then she'd gotten married, become a CSI, had Michael, been divorced, and deserted, and then Michael had gotten sick. She couldn't keep up with the hours of a crime scene investigator. Instead, Mac had put her in the lab full time. It meant late night shifts, which also meant she got to be home during the day to take Michael to his doctor's appointments. The other lab techs, Adam, Kendell, everyone, were always willing to help out, pulling extra shifts when she needed a rest.

Mac had a serious favor coming his way after the commissioner tried to get him fired last year. He'd ended up solving one of the biggest murders in New York City history and getting a medal. He didn't sell out the commissioner and instead thanked him for his help and concern.

When she'd explained Michael's new situation to Mac and Stella, Mac had immediately gotten on the phone. It had taken very little to secure her a slot on the news and now, in only a few hours, she'd be pleading with the whole city.

She could only hope and pray that someone would help her son.

&&&&&&

Danny never watched the news. It was all boring and pointless anyway. It was much easier to just check his phone for all the important information, took two minutes if that.

He was home earlier that night, however, pissed off over the mistake.

His brother had been only eleven when he'd died of leukemia. Louie had been too young to go, but when he did he took all of Danny's faith in the world with him. Louie's death had been followed by his parent's blaming eachother, his father having several affairs then re-marrying, and finally his mother dying alone and sad, wanting nothing more than to be with her son again.

Danny didn't believe in love anymore, happily ever afters were for children, and he hadn't been one in a very long time. He believed in work, in making money, and in creating a product people could respect.

Creating a man people could respect.

There was a small part of him, the part that still remembered playing catch with his brother that tried to do him proud, that tried to remember him in good ways. He donated money, anonymously, to charities all over the city. Now, somehow, he'd taken a refuge away from a bunch of kids.

He had to fix it. He had to do something.

It was then that he turned the news on and saw Lindsay Monroe.

&&&&&&

"I think it went well," Lindsay said to Mac when they arrived back at the lab, "I mean, I think I sounded…did I sound okay?"

"You sounded fine," Mac said, doing his best to sound positive and upbeat. She wasn't sure what she had done to deserve all these wonderful people in her life, but she was damn glad she had them, "You'll see, we'll raise the money for Michael. We'll all help."

She smiled and nodded, she had to keep positive too, "I know. He's going to be fine. He's going to be just fine."

&&&&&&

The day after Lindsay's spot on the news nothing happens. She tells herself it's just going to take time, but it seemed that no one has called the station, no one was asking how to help Michael.

When she got home that night she wanted to crawl into bed and cry, but she had so much to do. She had laundry backed up for weeks, there was a pile of dishes in the sink, and she didn't even want to think about the dust that was collecting on every piece of furniture.

She picked up a rag and grabbed a beer, figuring a little alcohol would help her get into the cleaning mood.

She was covered in dust and sweat when someone knocked on her door a half hour later and when she opened it her mouth fell open.

The most gorgeous man in the entire world was standing at her door smirking at her. She blinked a few times and he laughed, "Ms. Monroe, I presume. I'm Daniel Messer."

"I know," she said, "My son loves your balls, I mean, your baseballs and footballs and…stuff," she forced herself to breathe.

She didn't mention that she also loved him, and the giant two page print of him that had been in iPeople/i last year.

"I'm sorry, uh, what are you doing here?" she asked when she managed to find her voice.

"I am here to fix all of your problems, Mrs. Monroe."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

He smiled again, sympathetically this time, "I'm here to help your son."

&&&&&&

Ten minutes later, she and Mr. Messer, not wait Danny, were sitting across from each other in her living room with coffee. It slightly helped her frazzled nerves.

"So, I'm still not sure…why are you doing this, Mr. Messer."

"Danny," he said again, "Well, Mrs. Monroe…"

"Ms," she corrected, "but Lindsay is fine."

He smiled again and her knees felt jelly-like. She blamed it on the fact that it had been years since she'd spent anytime with a man who wasn't Mac, Adam, or Flack.

"Lindsay," he started again, "you might have heard recently that I purchased some land to build a new store."

"I'm sorry, I haven't really been paying attention to the news, unless I'm on it."

He nodded, "Of course, well it seems the land did not have an abandoned building on it, as I thought, but rather was a community center for underprivileged children."

"Oh my god," she said, "how awful. Not that, I didn't mean you," she stammered.

"No, no, you're right. I didn't pay attention as I should have and those kids are going to suffer for it. I can't make that right, although I have some people looking into a new community center, but…that's not enough. I want to do more and I think helping your son is it. I know that the new medicines are costly, but if they work they could not only save your son, but also potentially save many lifes. Is that right?"

She nods, "That's what the doctors tell me. If it works the medicine could be more widely produced and cost much less, plus it would be covered by more insurance companies."

"See, that's what I want. I want to help."

Lindsay wasn't sure what to say. She opened her mouth, but all that came out was a sob, "Th—thank you. I can't even."

"No need," he said, standing up as if he wanted to escape any emotion coming out of her, "I'll have my people contact you and…"

"Wait, wait, wait," she said, "I…there must be some way for me to repay you. I'll talk to the media and…"

"No," he said firmly, almost shouting it. She stepped back a little and he sighed, "I'm sorry, its just…I'm not doing this for publicity. Please, promise me that you won't talk to the media about this."

She nods, "Whatever you want. Still, there must be something I can do."

He walked towards her door, "I don't really think," he paused suddenly and she almost ran into him. He turned and for a moment her body was pressed against the length of his. His eyes darkened, before he stepped back. He looked her up and down once, "Well, maybe there is something you could do. I need, well I don't know how to say this…I could use an escort, I guess, to several functions over the next few months."

Lindsay frowned, "I don't understand, you always have tons of girlfriends. At least, um, I mean…"

He smiled, "Its true, I date around, but its not…women, girlfriend, whatever, they want commitment, and marriage and love and I have time for none of those. I can't go to events without a date, and I don't want to have to deal with a relationship. So, if you went with me…just for a few months, I could catch a break."

Lindsay nodded, "Well, I'm probably not the usual woman at your events, but as long as they don't interfere with work or Michael's appointments, you have a deal."

She held out her hand and he took it, both of them ignoring the spike of lust that went through them.

That was better left ignored permanently.

Daniel Messer was her best bet to save Michael's life and that was all he was.

That, and apparently, an occasional Friday night date.

&&&&&&

The next day Mac, Stella, Don, and most likely a dozen other officers she didn't know by name ran extensive checks on Daniel Messer.

He checked out.

Better than that, it was less than 48 hours later when he came by to let her know that he'd set up an account with money to take care of everything that Michael needed.

Michael started his all new round of chemotherapy three days later.

And she started praying all over again.

&&&&&&

Danny came to visit her at the hospital during Michael's second treatment. He had nearly three a week, and he'd been terribly sick the night before. She cried just thinking of him having another one.

"Hey," Danny said as he sat next to her, "How's he doing?"

Lindsay shrugged, almost unable to talk, and Danny leaned forward, a arm around her shoulders. She pressed her face against his chest, just for a moment, and let out a sob. It was nice to have someone hold her up, just for a minute, she just needed a minute.

"Dan," the voice behind them said, "We don't have long."

Lindsay looked up at the imecabbly dressed man as Danny glared at him, "Gary, don't be rude."

Gary looked for a moment like he wanted to roll his eyes, but instead nodded, "Sorry."

"Lindsay, this is my second in command, Gary Green."

Lindsay nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"I wanted to just, uh," Danny pulled back a little, almost embarrassed by how tightly he'd been holding her, "to see how Mike was. I wanted to come by yesterday, but.."

Lindsay shook her head, "You're doing enough. Believe me. The first day was tough. The doctors thing this week will be really bad. Hopefully, once his body adjusts…"

Danny nodded, "I brought him this," he said, handing her the teddy bear with the Yankee shirt on it that he'd been clutching in his left hand, "The Yankees shirt totally makes it manly."

Lindsay smiled, "He'll love it."

Gary made an noise and Lindsay nodded, "Thanks for coming."

"I'll try to stop by tomorrow, or at least call."

She nodded again, Michael would be done soon. Danny had distracted her quite adequately for the day, "Thank you."

Lindsay watched him leave, Gary mumbling at him and Danny shaking him off. She smiled and turned as the nurse wheeled her son out. He looked better, so much better than yesterday.

&&&&&&

Lindsay stood in front of her full length mirror a complete a total nervous wreck.

"I can't do this," she told Stella when she came out into the living room.

"Mommy, you look pretty," Michael said where he lay on the couch, head comfortably resting on Stella's lap.

"Thank you, baby, that's very sweet." She turned to Stella, "I'm not going."

Stella carefully extracted herself from Michael and moved toward Linsday, "You look amazing, just like your son said and you are going."

"but what if Michael needs me or what if…"

"What if….what? The world ends? Lindsay, you haven't been out with a man in…longer than I will even say to save you from embarrassment. Now, you are going to go out and have fun tonight because you promised and because you need to."

Lindsay opened her mouth to argue more, but the door buzzed and Michael was getting up to let Danny into the building.

"This is not good," Lindsay said, "I think this is a very bad idea."

"It's a great idea," Stella said, going over to open the door for Danny.

"Hi," he said, smiling at her, "I'm Daniel Mess…." The rest of his introduction got cut off as he saw Lindsay, "Wow."

Lindsay blushed bright red, "Is it okay? I didn't know how fancy these things were?"

Danny continued to goggle at her low cut red dress, "Yeah that's….uh…"

"I'm Stella by the way and you know Michael."

"Of course," danny said, still looking at Lindsay, "Nice to meet you."

"Hi Danny," Michael said, "Thank for my bear."

Danny smiled, now looking down at the boy, "I'm glad you liked it. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I'm going to watch the Yankees with Aunt Stel while you take my mother out? Are you going to kiss her like they do on tv?"

"Okay," Lindsay said, "Time to go." She leaned down to kiss Michael, "Be good for Aunt Stel."

She ignored Stella's look of satisfaction, grabbed her coat and purse and nodded at Danny, "Shall we?"

&&&&&&

"Okay," Lindsay said when they were 5 blocks from the hotel, "Truth time. I'm kind of…I haven't been to a party in…well years. I mean there's that CSI think every year but Mac always lets me out of it so…years. I might possibly horrible embaraass you."

Danny's mouth softened into a grin, "Not possible. Just stick close to me, smile, and let the old men kiss your hand. You'll be completely in."

She looked up at him, heart beating faster as the limo stopped, "Promise?"

He grinned, unable to stop the extreme upward turn of his lips and pressed his finger against her nose until she wiggled it, "Promise."

&&&&&&

It was only an hour later when Lindsay was feeling very comfortable, or at least it seemed that way to Danny. In fact if she was any more comfortable with John Ricks, owner of the largest restaurant chain that wasn't McDonalds in the United States Danny was going to have to hit something.

Maybe Ricks.

He wasn't going to think of exactly what that meant.

He watched as Ricks kissed Lindsay's hand again and he'd had just about enough.

"Lindsay, its time we went."

"Messer," Ricks said, "Why haven't you ever introduced me to this lovely lady before?"

Danny bared his teeth, "Because I know how you are with lovely ladies and this ones all mine. Come on, Linds," Danny said, grabbing her arm and pulling her away.

"That was rude," she said as she stumbled to catch up with him, "What is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that you're supposed to be here with me and you've been throwing yourself at other men all night."

"throwing myself?" she asked, eyes widening, "I have not. I was being nice. You said to be nice."

"There's nice and then there's inice/i."

"You are completely insane."

Danny said nothing, even though part of him wanted to agree with her.

&&&&&&

"This was just a giant mistake," she said as she walked down the hall to her apartment. Her heels clicked on the floor as he followed right behind her, "A big mistake. You are a complete jerk. I should have known better than to ever agree to…"

"Be quiet," Danny said.

"What?" Lindsay answered, spinning around to face him and throwing a finger in his face for good measure, "Who do you think you are telling me to…."

"I said," he continued, grabbing her arms and pushing her against her door, "Be quiet." He pressed his lips against hers, hard and demanding she respond to him. She was shocked, but soon enough she fell agisnt him, her lips opening under his as he deepend the kiss.

Then he was gone, leaving her against her door with barely a, "Good night."

She was still leaning against the door ten minutes later when Stella opened it and dropped her on her ass.

"Well," the tall brunette said with a grin that wouldn't quit, "I guess the date went well."

&&&&&&

Lindsay hung up on him twice, threw out four dozen roses, and left him out in the rain for an hour as he begged her intercom to let him in.

Finally, he pulled out the big guns.

No one refused to let the Yankees #1 short stop into their apartment.

Not even an very angry woman.

"Oh my god," Lindsay said as the two of them strood into her apartment, "Oh my god."

Then Michaeel screamed and smiled and Danny thought he might just have a chance at forgiveness.

&&&&&&

"That was a nice move, Messer," Lindsay said hours later when her apartment was baseball celebrity free and her son was asleep having happy dreams, "Very smooth."

Danny shrugged, "I had to try something."

"Afer being a grade A jerk, you mean?"

Danny had the good sense to look sheepish, "Yeah, uh, about that, I just…I didn't quiet like seeing you dancing with other men."

"You were jealous?" she asked, settling down next to him on the couch.

"No!" he said quickly, "Well, I'm not sure. I've never actually been jealous before."

"Really? Not of anyone?"

He was quiet for a moment, "After my brother died, my family kind of fell apart. I used to get jealous of the happy families around me, but that was a long time ago. These days I can get whatever I want. No need to be jealous."

"Until last night?"

"Until last night,"' he said, getting a little lost in her eyes.

After a long time Lindsay sighed, "This could get very complicated."

He nodded, "I know. I'm still willing to see what happens. And I want you to know, regardless or…whatever…it won't affect Michael or his treatment in any way."

Lindsay smiled, his words were about the sweetest she'd ever heard, "If I thought it would, there would be nothing to talk about."

Danny nodded, "Fair enough. Maybe, uh, maybe we could just get to know each other better. See what happens."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

Danny smiled, thinking for a moment, "We could start simple, like, you could tell me about your you as a kid? I bet you were really cute."

"Adorable. That's one questions, 19 to go."

He grinned, "Of course. Hey, I've got one. Where did you grow up?"

&&&&&&

Over the next two months, Danny asked Lindsay about her family and found that her mother and father were both dead. He learned about the shooting that had changed her life and lead to her determination to help solve crimes.

He'd learned that her hair smelled like a gorgeous spring day, and her eyes held a ridiculous amount of control over his emotions.

Her nose was the most adorable nose he'd ever seen.

And her body, well, he tried not to dwell on that unless he was alone at night or in a cold shower.

As time went on and he learned more about her it was clear that he was experiencing something he never had before.

He, Danny Messer, god help him, was falling in love.

&&&&&&

He hadn't kissed her since that night. He was more than alittle ashamed of his actions and determined not to fuck things up again.

So, he decided to do something he hadn't done in nearly fifteen years.

He made dinner. Spagetti and meatballs. A specialty of his and something he knew Michael would eat.

One thing he'd learned about dating Montana, a nickname he couldn't seem to drop and she pretended to hate, was that everything was about her boy. He kept waiting for it to bug him, but he found himself just as enamored with the tiny, Yankee obsessed, pip squak as she was.

So, he came over early, relieved the baby sitter and him and Michael set about making dinner.

"What is this?" Lindsay said when she came in.

"We're making dinner," Michael said proudly, "I made the meatballs. Didn't I Danny?"

Danny smiled, "You sure did, kid, in fact I think these are going to be the best meatballs ever made."

Michael flushed with pride and Lindsay, her face bright with happiness, kissed him full on the mouth right in front of her son.

It was the tamest kiss he'd had since third grade.

And the most arousing one.

&&&&&&

Michael was three months into chemo, and he and Lindsay were waiting for him at the hostpial when he first asked about his father.

"I know you were married," he said, "I heard you mention your ex-husband to Stella, but he never seems to be around."

She shook her head, "No, he's not."

She was silent and he wasn't sure what to do. Finally he continued, "What happened?"

She shook her head again, "I'm, uh, I'm not ready to talk about it."

He nodded, wanting to know, but respecting her need to wait.

&&&&&&

Danny was surprised to find Lindsay crying late one night. He'd called to say goodnight and he could hear the hiccups as she tried to calm herself.

"What's wrong?" he asked, thinking of Michael and how good he'd been doing.

"Nothing, its just…well Michael's birthday is coming up and I wanted to do something nice, invite some friends over. He's only in school once or twice a week because of the chemo and he doesn't get to see his friends a lot, but…he's just too tired to run around with them. I'm just not sure what to do."

Danny was silent, not sure what to do either, but not wanting her to know that, he responded with optimism, "We'll figure something out, Montana, don't worry about it. There must be some way around it."

They talked for a while longer and he felt more than a little proud that Lindsay wasn't crying at all when they finally said good night.

He went to sleep, Michael and Montana on his mind, and at 2 in the morning he woke up with the perfect idea.

&&&&&&

"Daniel, this is ridiculous," Gary said as he paced the length of his boss' penthouse, "We have a deal to close. We have important meetings to get in and you're throwing a birthday party for a baby."

"Michael's going to be seven today, so he's not a baby. Besides the deal is done, all we have to do is finish signing the papers and you can do that just as well without me as with me."

"Daniel, its not just today, it's the last few months. You've been spending way too much time away from the office and…" the doorbell cut him off.

"Sorry, Gary, got to go. That's the cotton candy machine and the photo booth."

"Photo booth? What the hell? DANIEL!"

&&&&&&

A cotton candy machine and a photo booth were the least of it. There was candy and ice cream, and at least ten different types of entertainment.

Danny had done something else that was much more important though. He had lined the apartment in pillows, giving Michael tons of places to sit when he got tired. He'd found a magician, a clown, and several other entertainers that kept the children seated and fascinated for hours.

When everyone left, Michael had fallen fast asleep in Danny's gigantic guestroom, which was filled with balloons and presents, with a giant smile on his face.

"Danny this was…amazing," Lindsay said, as she joined him on the couch, "That's not even a good enough word." She turned toward him, smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled back, his hand sliding over the side of her face, "No, thank you. Montana, you and Michael, you both…I don't know, woke me up. I feel alive for the first time in longer than I can remember. Maybe ever."

Lindsay leaned forward her mouth kissing the edge of his before she pulled away. He leaned in to kiss her again, but she pulled back and spoke, "I married Michael's father right after college. I had…there was a tragedy when I was a teenager and several of my friends were killed. By the time I went to college I was still a bit of a mess, but I was sure of one thing…I wanted to be a CSI. So did Jack, that's Michael's father's name."

Danny nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"We got married when we were 22, right after we graduated. Only…only Jack didn't advance as fast as I did. I had Michael, took some maternity time off and still Jack was in the lab, not making a lot of money, while I was promoted. Then I got the call about the job in New York. I couldn't turn it down. Maybe it was selfish, but it was a chance at a better life for Michael and me and…a month before I got the job, Jack lost his. He'd lied on a report, he'd taken a bribe. He said it was for me, for us, but," she shook her head, "I never really got over it. He never got over us coming here. He hung in for a while, but when Michael got sick he had enough and took off. We divorced. I'm supposed to get child support, but it never comes. He's supposed to see Michael every other weekend but he never comes. To be honest, I'm not even sure where he is."

"Montana, that's, he's an asshole."

She smiled, "I know that. I think I have to thank you for that. I always wondered if it was my fault, if I drove him away with my determination to succeed. I realize now that he didn't give me all I deserved. But you, you've give me everything. You saved Michael's life and I can never…"

Danny put his hand over her mouth to stop her words, "Don't thank me. Whatever I did then for Michael, I don't want it between us. All I want is a chance….with both of you. Will you give me a chance?"

She nodded and he dropped his hand. She pressed her lips against his and he showed her how much he loved her with every touch of his body against hers.

&&&&&&

"So, how is he doing?" Lindsay asked the doctor while Michael played with the other kids in the next room, "What did the tests say?"

Doctor Helmer, the man who'd first told her that this new, experimental, and extremely expensive round of chemotherapy was the only thing that could possibly save her son, turned to her, smiled and said the one word she'd been waiting two years for,

"Remission."

&&&&&&

The celebration at the lab went on for hours. She called Danny half a dozen times, but he didn't answer. She left Mike with Stella to check his office. When she didn't find him there she headed for his penthouse.

The doormen let her in and she used her key, running around the apartment and calling for him, "Danny….DANNY!"

"Danny's not here."

Lindsay screamed as Gary came up behind her, "Oh my god, you scared me. Where's

Danny? I have great news."

"He's busy," Gary said, "I think you'll find he's busy quite a bit from now on. He tried to

hide his smile. His assistant had called to say Lindsay was on her way and it was so

perfectly timed.

"I don't understand. Where is Danny? I need to tell him about Michael. He's in

remission."

"That's great. It'll make a great ending to the story."

"What story? What are you talking about?" she was getting angry now, "Where's

Danny?"

He had to go out of town unexpectedly and wanted me to…settle his dealings with you."

"His dealing?" she took a deep breath, "I'm calling Danny."

"First, I think you should see something." He moved over to Danny's television and

turned it on, "The news is doing a piece on Danny tonight. They sent us a preview."

Lindsay opened her mouth to demand to know where Danny was again when the clip

started. There were pictures of her and Michael, videos and….it was a promo

clip…congratulating Danny on helping to save Michael. Then there was Danny smiling

and saying it was no big thing. Just a nice gesture for a cute kid and his abandoned

mother.

The clip ended and Gary smiled, "I think you get it now, don't you? Daniel had fun with

you, of course, but you got what you wanted and so did he. He got some great publicity

after tearing down that building and, if I'm not mistaken, he got something extra special

just from you."

"Go to hell," Lindsay said, "and you can tell your boss to do the same."

Gary smiled as Lindsay stormed out, "Happily."

&&&&&&

Danny never watched the news.

Except for the day Lindsay was on and, strangely, the day he was on.

It was strange because he'd never agreed to this story. The interview clip they'd used of

him was nearly a year old and the pictures had video of Michael's birthday party was in

his safe. He was the only one with the combination.

He cursed.

He was the only one that had the combination…except for Gary.

&&&&&&

"Daniel, so glad to have you back," Gary said as his boss walked into the office, "How

did the meetings go?"

Danny didn't say anything; he just pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into Gary's face.

"You're an asshole," Danny said, "Oh and you're fired."

&&&&&&

Lindsay wouldn't listen to him, wouldn't let him in her apartment or take his calls. She'd

most likely deleted all his voicemail messages and had turned her answering machine off.

Her friends and co-workers refused to listen either.

With nowhere to turn he went to the place it all started.

&&&&&&

"Lindsay," Stella yelled, running into the bedroom to grab her friend, "you have to see this."

"Stella," Lindsay yelled, still in her bathrobe, "What is it? I'm not even dressed."

"Its Danny," Stella said, point at the television.

"Mr. Messer, you're the owner and operator of Messer Sporting Goods, correct?"

"Yes, and please call me Danny, yes I am and unfortunately a former employee gave you

permission to run a story last week."

"About Michael Monroe?"

"Yes, that was, well, partially true. I did give Ms. Monroe the money to help Michael,

but I don't deserve any credit for it, nor did I want it. Michael was so tough during his

chemo and his going through this not only saved him, but could potentially save many

other kids. The only hero here is him."

"That's an amazing story, Danny, anything else you want to say?"

"Yes, actually, I want to apologize to the one person that was hurt in this, the one I care

about…the one I love more than anything….my Montana. Lindsay, if you're watching this, I'm sorry, I love you and I hope you'll forgive me and, well I'm hoping you'll marry

me."

"Oh my god," Stella said as the show went to commercial, "What are you going to say?"

&&&&&&

Danny had the door to his penthouse wide open….just hoping.

He had his arms open when she ran out of the elevator at him.

"I love you," she said, kissing him over and over, "I love you, I love you."

"I love you too," he said, "but don't you have something else to say."

She leaned back, smiled, and said the one word he'd been waiting forever to here, "Yes."


End file.
